


To Be a Family (With You)

by Fledgling



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: Grogu wakes from a nightmare. Din can’t get him to settle back down, so Cobb steps in, singing him to sleep. Din falls in love all over again.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 17
Kudos: 182





	To Be a Family (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet I wrote mostly at work after talking to hermione-grander on tumblr about a headcanon that Cobb has a great singing voice.  
> Also I didn’t have any particular song in mind when I wrote this so feel free to imagine whatever song you want.

Cobb woke briefly when the mattress shifted under him, the kind of half-awake where one can fall back asleep in a couple minutes if they want to. And Cobb did want to; he had an early shift at the shop tomorrow, and it was getting to be the busy time of the year for mechanics as everyone scrambled to winter-proof their cars. So Cobb rolled over onto his back, blindly reaching for the warm body that was next to him. 

There was no body. 

Through the fog of sleep still pulling at his mind, Cobb thought it odd, but no more. Maybe the other man was simply thirsty, or just restless. He did that from time to time—sleep wouldn’t come, or any kind of rest, and so Din would get up and read, or go for a run, or just sit and watch the stars. It had been happening less often however; Din had told him as much, whispered in the middle of the night weeks ago when neither of them could sleep. He had admitted, in his low, smoky tone, that the nights where Cobb lay next to him were always better, more peaceful, more restful. It made Cobb’s heart swell, and he had pulled Din close, kissed his cheek and wrapped himself around him (Din liked to compare sleeping with him to sleeping with an octopus) and told him that he didn’t miss sleeping alone one bit either. 

So no, Cobb was not immediately worried about the lack of a warm, surprisingly cuddly man next to him. 

Then he heard the crying. 

Cobb’s body moved before his brain fully caught up with him, blanket cast aside and already in the hallway before the cold from the floor registered on his bare feet. It didn’t matter; Cobb had a big weakness for crying children, and this crying child in particular. 

There was still a lot they didn’t know about Grogu: his birthday; where his family was; how he ended up hiding in an abandoned van at the junkyard Din’s friend Peli owned, scared and hungry. He hardly spoke, though whether that was the result trauma or something else, they still weren’t entirely sure. But there were a few things they knew with certainty: frogs were his favorite animal; he loved playing with marbles; and he had frequent, terrible nightmares. 

Cobb scrubbed his face, willing away the last dregs of sleep as he approached the door to Grogu’s room. It was already partially open, soft light spilling into the hallway from the frog-shaped night light that was plugged into the wall by the door. Cobb could just hear Din’s voice over Grogu’s sobs, the other man trying to calm the child. Cobb knocked his knuckles against the door twice before pushing it open—he had only made the mistake once of trying to sneak up on Din as a joke, and it had gotten him a black eye and a nearly dislocated shoulder. Din had apologized profusely, but Cobb had waved him off. He should’ve known better than to try and sneak up on someone who was former Spec Ops. 

Din glanced up as Cobb entered, his face creased with worry. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered. 

“It’s alright,” Cobb answered, suppressing a yawn. He came to stand next to Din, placing his chin on his shoulder and looking at Grogu. The child barely acknowledged him, glancing at him for a second before reburying his face in Din’s chest. 

“Nightmare?”

“Yeah.”

Din rocked back and forth, bouncing Grogu in his arms. The child ignored him, his sobs turning into gasping, stuttering whimpers. 

“You should go on back to bed,” Din said after a few more minutes of rocking. “It’s going to be a long night.”

Cobb hummed, moving so he was standing in front of the other two. He held his arms out, looking at Grogu. 

“What are—“

“I have an idea.”

Din looked at him skeptically, but handed Grogu over nonetheless. Grogu whimpered as he was transferred, his grip tightening on Din’s shirt for a moment before he realized it was Cobb trying to hold him. He clung to Cobb’s neck, burying his face into Cobb’s shoulder. Cobb began the same rocking, bouncing motion Din had been doing. He took a deep breath, and began to sing. 

It was a well known fact that Cobb liked singing. He hummed while he worked, whistled along to the radio, sang in the shower. This though—this was the first time in a long, long while that Cobb had sang _to_ someone. He poured his heart into it, keeping his voice soft and low. As he sang, Grogu’s sobs began to slow, the boy turning his head to look up at Cobb. Cobb could feel Din’s eyes on him, and he glanced at him as he finished the song. The look Din was giving the two of them made his heart stutter for how much sheer adoration and love was in his expression. Cobb turned his gaze back to Grogu, a little surprised to see the boy asleep in his arms. He walked over to the bed, placing Grogu on it and tucking him in, making sure his frog plush was tucked in next to him. 

“Marry me.”

Cobb froze, his brain needing to restart several times before processing what he had heard. He turned, staring at Din across the room. 

“Wha—what?”

“Marry me. Please.”

Cobb stared, trying and failing to find any words in answer. Din watched him, patient as ever, that look of deep adoration and love still on his face. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Din continued. “I want to be a family with you—Grogu does too.”

Cobb nodded, his eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears. In the dim light, he could see Din’s eyes watering too. 

“I—yes. Yes!”

Cobb near sprinted across the room, throwing his arms around Din. He pressed quick, fervent kisses across Din’s face, from cheek to cheek and across his nose, down to his lips. Din’s hands came up, skimming over his sides before landing on his hips. Cobb was laughing—they were both laughing, the sound catching and echoing between their lips. 

“Shh, shh,” Din whispered between kisses, “we’ll wake him up.”

Cobb really didn’t want to stop, but Din was right. They separated, tiptoeing out of the room and shutting the door gently behind them. Cobb expected them to return to the bedroom, and was surprised when Din headed towards the stairs instead. 

“Babe?”

Without turning, Din answered, “Go on to bed, I’ll be right back. Promise.”

Cobb watched him go down the stairs, waiting until brown curls had disappeared before returning to their bedroom. His jaw cracked as he yawned. He sat on the edge of the bed, closing his eyes and listening to the first few birds start their morning song. Din returned a minute later, holding something in his hand. It took Cobb a second to identify it in the darkness, and his breath caught in his throat once he realized it was a small black box. Din said nothing, taking Cobb’s hand and pulling him off the bed, tugging until they were standing in front of the window. The faint edges of morning were creeping through the blinds, just enough light for Cobb to make out the details of Din’s face. 

“I’d been planning on asking you for a while now,” Din whispered, looking at the box. “I was just waiting for the right moment. I’ve known for months that you were the one. I love you; Grogu loves you. We’ve both been so much happier since you came into our lives.”

Cobb was silent—any words he had were stuck in his throat, turning into a lump he tried to swallow around. 

“I mean, I guess I’ve already asked, and you’ve already answered, but,” Din released Cobb’s hand as he dropped to one knee. 

“Cobb Vanth,” Din opened the box, “will you be a family with me?”

Cobb nodded, unable to stop the tears falling down his cheeks. Din smiled—the largest smile Cobb had ever seen from him—and pulled the ring from the box. He took Cobb’s hand and slipped the ring over his finger, then ducked down and pressed his lips to Cobb’s knuckles, the touch impossibly soft and reverent. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, so quite Cobb almost didn’t hear it. 

When Din looked up at him, silent tears were falling from his eyes, the same wide smile in place. Cobb pulled him up, cupping his cheeks and kissing him hard. Din wrapped his arms around Cobb’s waist, pulling him as close as physically possible. They separated only once the need for air outweighed their need to be connected, their foreheads bowed together. Cobb looked at the ring, the muted light from outside catching on it. It was a simple band of silver, with three gems embedded into it: a diamond and a ruby, with an emerald half their size nestled between them. A little family of three. 

“It’s beautiful,” Cobb whispered. “I love it. I love  _ you _ .”

“I love you too.”


End file.
